Goddesses do fall
by bitchin' bout SWAG ain't me
Summary: the forbidden is always the most tempting. a goddess, is what she is. and he is? what?  the world of the rich, the beautiful, and the powerful GODS & GODDESSES! -notCanon-
1. Chapter 1: please EXPLAIN

**Goddesses do fall**

**CHAPTER 1: PLEASE EXPLAIN**

A/N: I'm sorry my last story was a failure but I do have a good feeling about this one so please read.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own twilight. :]

PLAYLIST: **Misery **– Maroon 5

3rd person POV

Bella, who is the daughter of Aphrodite, the goddess of love and beauty, and Zeus, the god of the sky. She has always been against love. Zeus had not minded but Aphrodite did. At first she thought it was a phase and that it will blow over but it never did.

Certain eras passed yet she didn't find it. Her half-brother Eros and her uncle Hades had always shown interest but she was oblivious to it. And them fancying her didn't do any help at all for all that got near her will either be damned to hell or cursed of a life full of misery and failure. After her set up with Moros, god of fate, she was so freaking angry she cursed every single mortal to never experience love.

She was a beautiful goddess, gods and mortals alike try and sought for her hand in marriage but no one seemed to her liking. She had a bad reputation and being BFFs with the Eris, goddess of discord, and Nemisis, goddess of revenge, helped any of it. All was fine up until she makes a big mistake that furies Aphrodite so much it causes her to make Bella fall down to earth. Where she is to live a life as a goddess in hiding.

Bella's POV

"God I am so fucked up" I said as I made my way inside my new mansion.

I'm fallen. No, not fallen as in fallen angel I mean fallen as in fallen goddess. I'm a fallen goddess, that's what you should call me, literally. Well it was caused by the comment I made. I may have gone too far. _Oh who am I kidding _I did go too far, way too far. I had yelled at my mother that **Love was overrated**. I sighed, that was the reason that I was fallen. And I would remain fallen until I do my task; problem is she didn't tell me what my task was.

_Years, decades and centuries had gone by without me knowing._

I had the life most dreamed of. I was rich and _hot_, that's what they call it nowadays. I could become famous but I couldn't because I remained young, I never aged. My mother sent me down here as a punishment and thank god my Dad stepped in and argued that I still needed my power and the luxury. So even though everything here is pretty limited I would have to make do. But it's still depressing how I don't know what to do.

_Ah, the 21__st__ century the most recent. I'd been here since the 12__th__ yet I still don't have a clue of what I need to do._

I'd seen lots of different mythical creatures. We are the highest of course so they give respect. Yet there is some unknown war between me and the queen of elves "Jest Eyka" (Jessica) for King Michael, who was a leprechaun prince before she and Jest got married, showed quite a lot of attraction towards me. I mean how could you not, I am the daughter of the goddess of beauty herself. I smiled at the thought. I missed them so much even Eros even though he is weird sometimes.

Today I am entering a god damn high school. I needed something to do or else I'll go insane.

It was the first day of school. I woke up a half hour past 6 so I was in a hurry to get ready. Thank the gods I was born a goddess or else I wouldn't have made it. Shower, hair & make-up, clothes then food.

After a warm shower, I flat-ironed my hair then put on some mascara and red lipstick. Since I'm in Forks, Washington I would have to wear something suitable for the weather. The cold didn't affect me that much but I need to put in for show. So I settled on black skinny jeans, a form-fitting whit long sleeved shirt, a red half tie, and my Jimmy Choo black heeled leather boots. I criticized myself on the mirror. _DAMN GIRL! _I look hot. _SMOKIN'._ I grabbed a muffin already running behind schedule and started nibbling on it as I made my way to school in my baby. A black Porsche 918 spyder. I connected my iPhone then hit play. Misery by Maroon 5 came on. I loved that song it kind of compares to the position I'm in right now, a life in misery. I arrived 5 mins. before school started already on the last bites of my blueberry muffin. The bell rang, I slowly made my way out of the car. If they're eyes were already wide at seeing my car then it got wider as they took in the sight of me. I smirked as I heard every single gasp the student body made.

"Hey" one of the boys with black hair and blue eyes. _Cool combination _I said to myself.

"Oh hi" I said half-heartedly, he was don't get me wrong. I just am not in the mood to greet people. He didn't get the hint.

"You're new here?" I nodded "Hi I'm Derick Smith and these are my friends Jasper Whitlock and Edward Masen" He pointed to two boys, one with blond hair, blue eyes, tall and brawny and the other with bronze hair, green eyes and muscular but less brawny than the other.

"Hi I'm Jasper, pleasure to meet you ma'am" the blonde said in a thick southern accent as he bowed and kissed the top of my fingers. And of course being a goddess and all I had figured out that these three were not human.

"Hello Jasper" I smiled at him then turned to Edward "Hello Prince Edward." They were stunned at what I had said. Edward and I weren't blood related but we were cousins.

"So I take it that you're not human, what are you?" Derick was the one to speak up despite the tension beginning to grow between us.

"What am I? So I take it wizards are not familiar to the daughters of the gods?" I gave them an a-matter-of-a-fact look. Realization registered in their features.

"Hello cousin" Edward had interjected with his most famous crooked smile. Then we both burst out laughing.

"This is my cousin Isabella also known as Goddess Bella. She is the daughter of Aphrodite and Zeus. She is currently fallen. Because of reasons I am not familiar with."

I started to explain "I am fallen because I am the only daughter of Aphrodite that is fully a goddess yet I don't believe in love. At first she didn't mind it and neither did my father, Zeus, but one day she just got fed up about it and sent me here. She told me I had a task, I do not know what though."

"So you're the goddess of love and the sky?" Derick said while wiggling his eyebrows. It was a very funny gesture. Derick is, I figured, a demi-god son of Apollo and so is Jasper. Edward on the other hand is not an ordinary demi-god. He is half wizard-god.

Well I have a visit in a few months. I might as well get acquainted with them.

_Months passed…_

Our relationship, me and Edward's, changed. A lot. From being distant cousins to friends then to lovers. It seemed odd that I dated all 3 of them. I loved all 3 but loved him the most. I was tired, very, of avoiding him. It was inevitable. We both fell in love. A love so true. So eternal. No one put a hold to it. We knew it from the start. And we weren't smart enough or strong enough to prevent it.

_One rainy night…_

We were on the couch, cuddling I suppose. When a loud banging of the door caught our attention. Two figures stood by the door facing us. A man and a woman.

"Mom" I whispered the same time Edward whispered "Dad".

**~CHAPTER END ~**

**I'm sorry that it's a cliffhanger I just want to see how people would react.**

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~0_0~o~o~o~o~o~**


	2. Chapter 2: take me away

**Goddesses do fall**

**CHAPTER 2: Take me away**

A/N: I'm sorry my last story was a failure but I do have a good feeling about this one so please read.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own twilight. :]

PLAYLIST: **SEXY SILK **– Jessica Cornish**, POCKET FULL OF SUNSHINE – **Natasha Bedingfield

EPOV

_SHIT! What just happened? And what's that …_

__Boy I will be you're sexy silk.

Wrap me around, round, round, round.

I'll be your pussycat licking your milk right now, down, down, down.

Oh a kiss can last all night! (Mhmm)

You'll have to seduce me nibble and bite. (Awh Yeah!)

But oh no, no no, woah woah, go slow, baby don't ohhhahahahah.

Woah Woah Woah Woah Woah boy you're gonna win!

Say ya ya ya ya you're under my skin.

I got buuutterflies within.

Ohhhhh! I think I like you.

Will you be my medicine man?

Put your hand on my chest feel the bump, bump, bump, bump.

Will you be my sugar rush?

Make me get high with just one touch.

A kiss can last all night! (Mhmm)

You'll have to seduce me nibble and bite. (Awh Yeah!)

But oh no, no no, woah woah, go slow, baby don't woahhhohhhooooahhhhh!

( sexy silk – Jessica Cornish )

"That's Aphrodite's theme song, every god and goddess could choose whether to have one or not and you can only hear it the first time a goddess meets you, and only mythical creatures can hear it. Like you for example." My dad, Poseidon, was the one to answer.

"I'm here, well we're here, on behalf of the council of the gods in the accomplishment of my daughter's task. For not only acquiring love, but forbidden love with a demi-god. And not just any demi-god but her cousin" Bella stood there bewildered by her mother's words.

"That was it? I was fallen for so long just to acquire love? god! Mother you're a little too melodramatic at times" she laughed half-heartedly, so did her mom.

"I am the goddess of love and I would go to any length just to make sure my only goddess daughter inherits it" Aphrodite paused then continued in a serious "From hereforth your full immortal powers are restored. Whether you still stay in thy planet is your choice but rest assured that the gate ways of Olympus is now open to your arrival."

I sly smile crept to her face and she opened her mouth and was about to say something when…

I got a pocket, got a pocketful of sunshine  
>I got a love and I know that it's all mine, oh, oh oh oh<br>Do what you want but you're never gonna break me  
>Sticks and stones are never gonna shake me, oh, oh oh oh<p>

Take me away, a secret place  
>A sweet escape, take me away<br>Take me away to better days 

Take me away, a hiding-

"Yes?" then her face hardened.  
><em>James.<em> He was the only person that could ruin this moment. He was her technical guardian, he ran away cause he didn't want to do his job. He must have sensed-  
>Before I could continue my thoughts I saw Bella blast the phone to dust her eyes were golden, everything, and she was shedding golden tears. I was captivated by the beauty of this.<p>

She was beautiful, even more than usual. I just realized something _I am in love with Bella._

"For heaven's sake boy, it is forbidden." Aphrodite was the one to shatter my thoughts, I received a glare from my dad.

"This is intolerable! No child of mine shall fall in the traps of the infamous _Goddess Isabella. _At this Bella laughed and spoke up.

"Don't worry uncle, I'm done with him. I need him no more yet I do possess strong emotions for him I shall hide it until the right time…

_And at this they all disappeared..  
>the next week I found out that this is what supposedly happened..<em>

_Bella moved back with her parents a last night all her belongings shipped with her.._

_But I knew better.._

_I know that she's back in Olympus.._

I was broken by the thought that she'll never come back..

A tear escaped me and rolled down my cheek..

_Bella.._

_Oh, Bella.._

_Bella comeback.._

**CHAPTER END…**

**JUST WANTED TO UPDATE…**

**I DO LOVE THIS STORY AND I ASSURE YOU THE NEXT CHAPTER IS MORE INTERESTING BUT PLEASE READ MY OTHER STORY **_MOURNING IN THE MIDST OF A CLOWN…_

_**TNX. I AM NOT SELFISH! LOL, .i.07**_


	3. Chapter 3

**GODDESSES DO FALL**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine. I wish it was but it just isn't. You don't get everything you wish for in life.**

**CHAPTER 3 (title in the end of the story)**

**Shocking spoilers to all (and sorry if you don't like this but it is true):  
>-<strong> I haven't decided on whose Bella's love in the story yet. Tell me in your reviews who you'd rather Bella end up.  
><strong>- <strong>In this chapter, you'll see a surprising twist. I won't put a title yet so it won't be spoiled. No telling of point of view either even though it's quite obvious. This will be brief. And good thing about this brief thing is that I'll post another chapter at the same time I post this. *smiles*

(This chapter: mostly a monologue)

**Playlist:**

**BOYS AND GIRLS –** Raney Shockne  
><strong>VANITY- <strong>Hanover Swain

(Keep them playing I promise you it'll be worth it, it fits the chapter perfectly)

_Lovely _

_Beautiful_

_Gorgeous_

_Pretty_

_Stunning_

I said those words as I looked at myself. Glad to have my powers back. I could see my appearance changing in the morning in accordance to my definition of beauty.

While exiled in earth I did not possess this trait for it was temporarily suspended. As a full pledged goddess of beauty I had the powers to be able to look differently in each person according to their definition of the world beauty itself.

Gods, I so love myself.

I'm so happy I'm able return to myself again. I hate monogamy.

I was still haunted by my Uncle's words.

Edward had believed his father that our love was forbidden. He was clearly ignorant to the fact that it wasn't.

The reason my mother said this was forbidden was cause she knew Edward didn't know and she loved a good love story it had been a long time since Romeo and Juliet, their families weren't even enemies and back then anyone would believe a words uttered by a beautiful woman such as my mother long story short she manipulated their lives and ruined it she told Shakespeare the story for she knew it would spread and be known as his greatest everyone did not know it was true cause it was just a bit modernized I had witnessed the whole thing even helped.

The reason his father did not approve of this was because of my mark:

_The seductress of the Gods…_

I may not have believed in love but I believed in lust. All the great gods and even goddesses had a taste of my seduction most, almost all, had fallen for my trap. Even my own mother yet I see no point in trying it with my father his love for my mother was unbelievably true.

I haven't loved anyone in my life and I am still uncertain of my love for Edward.

xXx

*knock*

*knock*

I opened the door and lips were crushing to mine and clothes were being torn. And soon enough we were both naked.

He cupped my breasts and his right hand slowly made its way to my cunt. Stroking its lips he inserted one finger in me then two. Pumping faster and faster, he was eager and rough he did miss me.

Then he roughly took his fingers out I moaned at the frustration of not having any friction but before I could complain any more he plunged his throbbing member in me. And I moaned at the same he did.

He played with my already erect nipples while his other hand wiped some of the running juices on my thigh with fingers and he put them in his mouth and gently sucked on them.

"Mmm... I knew you would still be as delicious as ever my sweetheart" his voice seductive as he repeated the action but instead of putting it in his mouth and sucking on it he put it on mine and looked at me expectantly. I understood immediately, he wanted me to do the same thing he did.

I gently sucked on his fingertips savoring the moment. I knew he was imaging that it was his cock I was sucking on.

"Say my name my darling Isabella say it" his voice low and gentle accenting each word with a thrust.

All I could utter was "Oh fuck… harder."

"Say it!" he was shouting now.

So I followed suit.

"Oh… Poseidon"

Did you like it my lovelies?

*laughs*

Let me clarify this, this is Bella's alter ego. Every time her eyes go golden they switch, every god in Olympus knows. She was Bella, shy and loving, on earth cause her alter ego shuts down with her powers but she's Isabella, a seductress to no end, now and no one still knows how to trigger the golden eyes. And more often than not she's Isabella._ The well-known seductress of the gods._

….

And again.

tnx to the guy/girl that said gods marry their brother… I know that's why I put it in a demi-god's point of view and in this story he doesn't know that yet..

I AM NOT CONCEITED


	4. Chapter 4: BELLA

**GODDESSES DO FALL**

**CHAPTER 4: **_**BELLA**_

So this chapter isn't going to be long…

But I assure you I would update again later…

This chapter shows _Bella_ the way she feels while trapped inside her body seeing the deeds her alter ego does…

0_0

_Bella._

_That's who I am right? Right?_

_But why does it feel like I'm not here._

I'm trapped in my body as it does deeds I would have never done.

My living hell is my body. _How pathetic._

But while in it the only salvation, only thought I can hold and the only thing that keeps me intact.

Is _love._

_My love._

_My love for Edward._

I never believed not even in my wildest dreams that could love someone the way I love Edward.

For years I thought that I would never to love.

I was a seductress, well Isabella is.

I'm just a common goddess with a dominant alter ego.

I wish the fates would just take me.

I was in immeasurable pain.

I was crying, sobbing, grieving and mourning for someone to come and pick up my broken pieces and put them back together but no one could do that. No one not even my own true love can't.

I am a wreck.

A foolish girl who fell for the son of the most favorite acquaintance of my alter ego.

_Isabella _had always been seducing men and women to do as she pleases she led the king of Spain to his death by seduction. You see, Poseidon is possessive, very. He would kill anything, everyone, for _Isabella_. For her he was his saving grace-

At that last thought something clicked.

He knew, he knew all along that Edward and I would fall in love he had purposely impregnated Edward's mother for this motive.

I was devastated.

When all I could think about was that I loved him why is it that I can't move.

Then all of a sudden I was being pulled.

Ah at last I am in control again. My eyes are yet again golden.

I slapped Poseidon "Leave. Get out. I am not here for your foolishness."

I was never forced to give respect to my Uncle. I am his equal not unlike some gods I am more powerful than them I was born with the mark that had caused _awe _and _fear._ I bear the mark which means I shall either be a their end or a great ruler. I really hoped that it was the later I couldn't bear to become a beast.

I bear the mark of a titan and my powers do show that. "Living tears" as they were called. They come in different colors but I had only used four. The golden tears, the way me and my other self switch. The red tears, they give me empathic and telepathic powers. The clear tears, makes everyone lose their thoughts, emotions and control over their actions. And the dark tears which are also called death for it kills. It's killings depend on how long the tears flow.

I am not innocent all throughout.

Anger had brought me that faith and I am willing to take the consequences.

But now I had to face Edward.

I need to explain this to him.

I would offer him immortality and if he chooses to refuse then I will not force him.

I love him so much I'm willing to let him go.

Oh so there not a super cliffy but kept short the following chapter won't be a monologue I promise

Ok…

ME!


	5. Chapter 5: Missing

**GODDESSES DO FALL**

**CHAPTER 5: MISSING**

DISCLAIMER: TWILIGHT=NOT MINE

-.-

_He was gone._

Even Hades lost his trace.

He disappeared leaving no proof that he existed apart from the memories.

_My love for him is unconditional. Whether he's here or not. He's still my Edward._

_As I am his Bella._

As my thoughts took over me I realized that my tears, my clear tears, were spilling from my eyes. I was making them lose their thoughts. But I couldn't care less. Right now it's all about him.

I was tired I would just give in to Isabella.

They all love Isabella, even Aphrodite.

I went down to Earth, I was all but prepared to see the scene that sat in front of me right now.

"Edward" I whispered hoping he would hear for I'm bearing the calling of the gods. No one in the right mind could refuse it.

I listened intently.

I waited.

No answer.

Even if I have to wait for centuries I would.

I would marry Jasper Whitlock just to humor my father.

I would bear children with mortals just to humor my mother.

_100 years later_

"Darling" the sad voice of my husband drifted in the winds.

Jasper was now a god. Zeus insisted upon it. Don't get me wrong I love Jasper and it's been 100 years but I love Edward and nothing not even time can change that.

"Sorry sweetheart it just seems that one of my children have died again. I'll set off in two days and destroy the town" I couldn't bring myself to feel remorse for the weak mortals. What were they to me? NOTHING!

…

I was strolling through the pathetic town that my daughter was killed in. With every stride I made I could hear the awe in the gasps of the mortals that surround me.

I couldn't even bring myself to feel pity for these low lives.

A group of five approached me.

I sighed.

"Hello ma'am" said a curly blonde with ocean blue eyes. I couldn't help but laugh at my husband right now. This was his son.

I pulled the blonde from the group.

"Hello demi-god" shock crossed his features.

"How the- What the-" he was loss for words.

"You, Nathan, my dear-" he cut me off.

"How'd you know my name. Lady you sure are pretty but if you don't stop freaking me out I would use force." I laughed at his witty remark.

"You do not scare me demi god." I lit my hands with fire to show my point. "Your feeble attempts are no match to a goddess" comprehension showed in his face. At last he understood.

"Goddess? Which one?"

"Your father's wife. I am Isabella." It was my whole name Bella was just a shortcut and my alter ego preferred Isabella it seemed more appropriate for her. "Daughter of Zeus and Aphrodite. And you my dear is the son of Jasper Whitlock and Maria Anderson."

"Yes. And what do I owe the pleasure of meeting my step-mom" I smirked as he grinned and cocked his eyebrow at me. Again _feeble._

"Well you see Nikki-"

"The bitch that her brother Nicco killed?"

"Nicco. Ah Nicco, he's only her half brother. Nikki is my daughter to Steve."

He was again at a loss for words.

Nikki was his bitch of an ex-girlfriend.

I love Nikki, she was my favorite. I was thinking of keeping her. But there is no way in hell that I'll hook-up with Hades just to get her back. She isn't worth that much.

"Oh" was all he managed to say.

I was getting bored.

I walked away from him and "dark tears" were already falling from my eyes.

I was going to wipe this town out. Jasper couldn't care less for his son. Maria was a pathetic toy for him.

Within seconds the town folk were falling to their feet. They were dead.

"My work here is done" I whispered to myself.

"Nearly" I turned around and saw a topaz eyed Adonis.

I couldn't believe my eyes so I left.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Okay?

Yeah cliffie…

Sorry for not updating got busy..

ME!


End file.
